


Спасаю тебя в ответ

by ElasticLove



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post 3x09, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticLove/pseuds/ElasticLove
Summary: Что делают двое потерянных и уязвимых парней, когда им плохо? Они находят друг друга.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i save you back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803312) by [sugdensquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugdensquad/pseuds/sugdensquad). 



Теплое дыхание Эвена превращалось в пар и оседало на плече Исака совершенно белым, на фоне вечернего полумрака, облачком. Они потеряли счет времени, секунды перетекали в минуты, но никто из них не спешил предпринимать попытки отстраниться. Слишком давно они не обнимали друг друга вот так. Сейчас казалось, что целую жизнь назад.  
  
_В другой вселенной._  
  
Где-то недалеко просигналил автомобиль, тишину разбавило громкое урчание двигателя, но двое словно погрузились под толщу воды: весь остальной мир стих, поблек. Все, что осталось в центре внимания — крепкие объятия и тепло, обволакивающее два легонько покачивающихся тела. Исак прижался красным от холода носом к шее Эвена, каким-то чудом пронырнув под многочисленные слои одежды, зарылся лицом глубоко, совсем тесно, и руки вокруг него сжались сильнее, крепче сжимая его в объятиях.  
  
Но этого было недостаточно. Даже прижимаясь кожа к коже, они не были бы настолько близко, насколько хотелось бы этого Эвену. Он нуждался в давлении тела Исака на его собственное, во впивающихся в спину пальцах, в хватке уверенной и отчаянной. Ему необходимо было знать, что все это реально, что это не просто очередная сцена, которую он создал в своей голове, чтобы подавить страх.  
  
_Ты не одинок._  
  
Ему хотелось это опровергнуть, отступить, но Исак обнимал его сейчас так крепко, что отрицать не получалось. Исак был здесь. Рядом. Он пришел, хотя Эвен этого совсем не ожидал, у него не было ни единого проблеска надежды, за который он мог бы уцепиться. Исак пришел и остался. Он по-прежнему оставался рядом, и Эвен старался не обращать внимания на отвратительный глухой стук сердца, звучащий в голове, словно обратный отсчет.  
  
_Где-то в параллельной вселенной есть Эвен, который не чувствует всего того, что чувствую я. Где-то есть Эвен, который по-настоящему абсолютно, безгранично счастлив._  
  
Эта мысль удавкой затянулась вокруг его шеи, Эвен прижался щекой к мягким волосам Исака и дышал им так, будто его легкие никогда до этого не знали воздуха. Когда они обнимали друг друга раньше, Эвен всегда был сильнее, его руки охватывали Исака, позволяя свернуться рядом маленьким и податливым калачиком. Но сейчас он чувствовал ладонь на своем затылке, вес руки Исака на своих плечах… и никогда еще не ощущал себя в большей безопасности.  
  
— Я был в церкви, — прошептал Исак и откинул голову совсем немного, но достаточно, чтобы взглянуть Эвену в глаза. — Вот где я был, когда… пришло сообщение от тебя.  
  
Почувствовав противный укол вины, Эвен попытался выпутаться из объятий, и Исак почти ему это позволил, но что-то во взгляде напротив заставило остановиться.  
  
— Тебе не обязательно было приходить, — хриплым голосом сказал Эвен. В последнее время он говорил очень мало, не мог подобрать слов. Хотя он не был уверен, что и сейчас это сможет.  
  
Пальцы Исака робким касанием прошлись по лбу Эвена, заправив обратно под шапку выбившуюся прядь. Он не удержался и потянулся за этим нежным прикосновением, как волна бесконечно тянется к луне.  
  
— Ты написал, что любишь меня, — ответил Исак, и слова задрожали на кончике языка. Он облизал губы и посмотрел на Эвена большими, наполненными надеждой глазами. Сейчас он был похож на обычного Исака: чистого, прекрасного и неиспорченного. Он был похож на того парня, которого Эвену было бы так легко любить, если бы любить вообще было легко.  
  
Эвен выдохнул через нос, ощутив, что давление в груди немного ослабилось, и погладил большим пальцем бок Исака.  
  
— Да, — ответил он, и на этот раз его взгляд не дрогнул. Возможно, он не мог подобрать правильных слов, но они никогда в них особо не нуждались. Исак все понимал, всегда понимал. Не было необходимости произносить что-то вслух.  
  
Эвен заметил вспышку облегчения, промелькнувшую на лице Исака, мимолетную, едва различимую. А потом он напряженно сжал челюсть. На секунду показалось, что это злость, но взгляд Исака для этого был слишком мягким, слишком открытым. Это была вовсе не злость. _Решительность._  
  
— Тогда я должен был прийти, — Исак вернул ладонь на шею Эвена, проведя большим пальцем по его щеке. За такие едва заметные прикосновения Эвен всегда отчаянно цеплялся. Он цеплялся за Исака с момента их первой встречи: взглядами, улыбками, словами, мыслями и действиями. И даже в своих снах он пытался догнать Исака, ухватиться за него, но всегда немного не успевал, словно весь мир вокруг двигался чуточку быстрее. А сейчас казалось, что весь мир остановился только для них двоих.  
  
Сейчас Эвен мог перестать бежать и немного передохнуть.  
  
Они продолжали обниматься, слегка покачиваясь. Эвен провел носом вдоль линии волос Исака и приоткрыл рот. Хотелось поблагодарить, сказать хоть что-нибудь, но он не знал, как. Сейчас все слова в его голове звучали неправильно, словно диалог и сама сцена не совпадали. Ему просто нужно было, чтобы его поняли. Вот и все.  
  
— Пойдем на скамейку, ладно? Посидим немного, — предложил Исак уже тише, даже мягче, чем прежде. Эвен сам себе сейчас казался фарфоровым, и он прекрасно знал, как отчаянно не хотел Исак его сломать.  
  
Подтянувшись к скамейке, оба сели на сиденье, а не на спинку, как было тогда. Эвен помнил вспыхнувшее в груди любопытство, когда он сидел здесь возле парня с золотистыми кудрями, шутил и смеялся, словно не было в этом мире ничего проще. Исак был шансом, и Эвен сомневался, что способен его принять. Но он принял. Он шагнул с обрыва и наконец-то понял почему многие говорят, что падение похоже на полет.  
  
Они столкнулись плечами, придвинувшись ближе друг к другу. Исак зажал ладони между коленей, а Эвен запрятал свои поглубже в карманы пальто. Хотелось взять Исака за руку, переплести их пальцы, но он сомневался, стоит ли это делать, изменит ли это хоть что-нибудь.  
  
_Ты не одинок._  
  
Но как надолго?  
  
— Зачем ты пришел сюда? К школе, — внезапно спросил Исак. Между его бровей пролегла складка, когда он глянул на Эвена своими слишком невинными для этого мира глазами.  
  
Эвену вспомнилось начало этого вечера. Каждый раз, когда у него случался приступ, родители начинали пристально за ним следить. Естественно, они задавали вопросы. Почему он был в отеле? С кем он там находился? Где была Соня? Он закрывался в своей комнате, говоря себе, что хранить молчание сейчас будет легче, чем что-то объяснять, но в конечном итоге вид четырех стен стал похож для него на тюремное заключение.  
  
Так что он ушел, сказав своим родителям, что ему просто нужно прогуляться, и что он взял с собой телефон. А потом он очутился возле школы, места, где он надеялся на второй шанс, новое начало. Места, где он обзавелся друзьями и встретил Исака.  
  
Все это было похоже на фильм, цикл историй, начала и концы переплелись, закрутились в спираль, связались так, что не развяжешь. Было бы логично закончить там, где все началось.  
  
— Мне нужно было сменить обстановку… — вынырнув из своих мыслей, начал объяснять Эвен. — Просто немного подумать в одиночестве. Я пришел сюда и… начал вспоминать разные события, например, как мы познакомились. Казалось, что ты так ближе ко мне.  
  
Исак посмотрел на Эвена, как на кубик Рубика с полностью перемешанными цветами. Но он улыбнулся на упоминание об их первой встрече и закатил глаза, хотя у самого немного покраснели щеки.  
  
— Дурацкая группа Вильде, — буркнул он, со смешком выпустив белое облачко в холодный декабрьский воздух.  
  
— Я никогда не считал ее дурацкой, — фраза повисла в воздухе, и Эвен на секунду испугался, что оказался не понят. Но когда он осмелился на еще один взгляд, Исак рассматривал его с выражением, граничащим между счастьем и грустью от воспоминания.  
  
— Я тоже, — ответил он. Плечи Эвена вмиг опустились, и все напряжение покинуло его усталые мышцы. Не стоило волноваться. Исак всегда понимал его. Однако, не все, что он хотел сказать, могло быть спрятано за простыми формулировками. Временами было намного проще говорить напрямую.  
  
— Прости. Я знаю, что напугал тебя.  
  
Исак поерзал, но Эвен это скорее услышал, чем увидел. Его собственный взгляд сейчас был прикован к шнуркам. Один ботинок по-прежнему был крепко завязан, а вот шнуровка на втором немного ослабла.  
  
— Я беспокоился, — тихо сказал Исак и слегка подвинулся, подтолкнув колено Эвена своим. Прикосновение привело его в чувство, Эвен повернулся боком, прислонившись одним плечом к деревянной спинке скамейки, и наклонил голову, чтобы посмотреть Исаку в лицо.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
Эвен посмотрел внимательно на нервно подрагивающие губы, перевел взгляд сначала на сжатые в коленях ладони, а затем на разделяющее их расстояние — едва ли несколько дюймов сейчас казались бесконечной пропастью.  
  
— Ты написал… в своем сообщении ты написал, что боялся меня потерять, — с трудом удалось выдавить из себя Исаку. Он хотел сказать это увереннее, но в горле стоял ком, и едва получалось сглатывать, не то, что говорить. — Ты же знаешь, что мог мне обо всем рассказать, верно? Я бы понял.  
  
_Я решил, что моя жизнь будет лучше без психически больных рядом._  
  
Эти слова все еще были с Эвеном, впивались ногтями и оставляли на коже глубокие красные полумесяцы. Они все еще ощущались, как удар под дых, резкий тычок под ребра, от которого хотелось сложиться пополам, рвано хватая ртом воздух. Тогда он решил, что не скажет правду. Если жизнь Исака на самом деле была бы лучше без психически больных людей рядом, тогда Эвен просто будет притворяться психически здоровым.  
  
Это был хороший план… пока его не было.  
  
— Я думал об этом, — признался он, и даже это казалось слишком откровенным, чтобы говорить вслух. — Но столько всего произошло тогда, и я узнал, что ты не общаешься со своей мамой, так что… я просто подумал, что будет проще, если ты не узнаешь.  
  
Эвен почувствовал себя жутко неловко. Исак смотрел на него, между бровей вновь пролегла складка, а затем он, кажется, все понял, потрясенно округлил глаза до размера двух стеклянных блюдец, раскрыл рот и крепко ухватился руками за край скамейки, словно стараясь удержаться на месте.  
  
— Черт… То, что я сказал…  
  
— Да все нормально, — перебил его Эвен, поняв, что Исак все вспомнил.  
  
— Нет! Нет, не нормально! — Исак яростно замотал головой. — Блять, я даже не думал… Эвен, мне так жаль, — на его глазах навернулись слезы. Заметив это, Эвен схватил его за руку, потянул на себя и прижал к своей груди, чувствуя вновь обволакивающее их тепло, сражаясь с одеждой и конечностями, чтобы вписаться друг в друга идеально. Так, как могли только они.  
  
— Все хорошо, правда, — шептал он на ухо, едва касаясь маленькой розовой мочки. Исак рвано дышал, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Эвена, и крепко цеплялся пальцами за его пальто.  
  
— Я не хотел, Эвен. Я совсем не то имел в виду, — его слова звучал так по-детски, и Эвен почувствовал вновь нарастающее в груди давление, казалось, натянувшее кожу до состояния такой прозрачности, что его окровавленной сердце сейчас было видно и Исаку, и всему остальному миру.  
  
— Все хорошо, — вновь повторил он, пропуская сквозь пальцы густые мягкие кудри. Эвен жутко соскучился по этому ощущению. Он любил закрывать глаза, представлять себе поля пшеницы — медово-золотистые колосья, волнами колышущиеся на ветру точно так же, как волосы Исака.  
  
— Эвен, клянусь, я не хотел, — Исак выпутался из объятий и поднял взгляд, смаргивая влагу с ресниц. — Я так не думаю, особенно сейчас. У меня в голове такой бардак был, и мама… я просто не знал, как себя с ней вести, но… сейчас все иначе.  
  
Заметив напуганный вид Исака, Эвен положил ладонь на его щеку, легонько погладив большим пальцем вдоль резкого изгиба скулы, и поцеловал в висок, услышав тихий вздох. Волны вновь успокоились, очередной шторм был укрощен и еще одна битва выиграна.  
  
— Я сказал ей… что я… гей, — продолжил Исак, вытер глаза рукавом куртки и громко шмыгнул носом. Эвен внимательно смотрел и ждал, что последует за этим. — Она отреагировала нормально, как и отец. Они оба вообще отнеслись к этому совершенно спокойно.  
  
Спина, напряженная буквально секунду назад, расслабилась, и Эвен медленно кивнул, откинувшись на спинку скамейки.  
  
— Это хорошо.  
  
— Я поэтому был в церкви. Они хотели, чтобы я пошел с ними, чтобы мы впервые за долгое время сделали что-то втроем.  
  
Резко вернувшаяся вина мгновенно довела Эвена до состояния, близкого к панике. Он замотал головой, начав:  
  
— Тебе нужно вернуться…  
  
— Нет, — не дал договорить ему Исак и осторожно накрыл его ладонь своей. — Ничего страшного, мы обязательно встретимся с ними в другой раз. Сейчас я хочу быть здесь.  
  
_Ты не одинок._  
  
Это было похоже на волну, разбившуюся о берег и отступившую только для того, чтобы вернуться в тот момент, когда ты меньше всего ожидаешь. Эвен перевернул руку ладонью вверх и слегка изогнул губы в улыбке, когда Исак согнул пальцы в промежутках между его собственными. Он и не надеялся когда-либо все вернуть, а сейчас, когда появился шанс, он не знал, что думать или чувствовать. Он сомневался, что сможет пережить, если Исак сейчас решит уйти.  
  
— Могу я спросить, как ты?  
  
У Эвена тут же появилось желание отстраниться, но Исак, видимо, поняв это, сжал его ладонь чуточку сильнее, гарантировав, что все в порядке, он в безопасности. Эвен подавил в себе страх, утрамбовал как можно глубже, зная, что тлеющие угольки превратятся в жаркое пламя совсем скоро.  
  
— Лучше, чем тогда, когда ты видел меня в последний раз, — это все, что на данный момент он мог сказать. Он надеялся, что этого будет достаточно.  
  
Исак кивнул, он совсем не казался разочарованным, но Эвен чувствовал необходимость сказать что-то еще, что-то большее.  
  
— Прости, что я… сбежал… тогда в отеле. Я знаю, что ты ходил меня искать.  
  
Эвен не помнил всего произошедшего в тот вечер. Воспоминания кружились в голове калейдоскопом разрозненных фрагментов, собранных в неправильном порядке, но большую часть он все же знал. А то, что он не помнил, ему услужливо рассказали.  
  
— Соня? — догадался Исак. Эвен кивнул, но крепко сжал челюсть. Он ничего не мог поделать, подобная реакция была почти инстинктивной. Ему не нравилось, когда Исак произносил ее имя, его бесило то, что они вообще когда-либо пересекались. Он так сильно старался избежать этого, а в результате все его самые худшие страхи осуществились.  
  
— Да, она навестила меня, рассказал, что случилось, — мрачно ответил он, но не стал надолго задерживаться на том воспоминании. С ней было приятно, комфортно. Она расчесывала пальцами его волосы, говорила не беспокоиться, что она обо всем позаботилась. Эвен спросил, что она имела в виду, и когда Соня рассказала… Он почувствовал себя Джульеттой, которая проснулась и обнаружила рядом с собой мертвого Ромео. Словно все надежды, хоть и призрачные, испарились навсегда.  
  
— Да уж.  
  
Эвен уловил изменившийся тон Исака и нахмурился.  
  
— Она сказала, что сорвалась на тебе. Это правда?  
  
— Она… ничего страшного, все уже позади, — ответил Исак, но слишком резко пожал плечами, сжимая и разжимая ладони.  
  
— Она не должна была так поступать, но ей жаль. Она знает, что ты не виноват.  
  
Эвен надеялся, что это хоть как-то сгладит ту боль, причиненную ее словами. Но выражение Исака не изменилось, он по-прежнему сидел, понурив голову и опустив плечи.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что ни в чем не виноват, верно? — продолжил он. Сердце встало поперек горла, мешая нормально дышать, а когда Исак поднял на него свой взгляд, Эвен перестал дышать совсем.  
  
— Я должен был понять…  
  
— Нет, Исак, — Эвен с отчаянием в глазах схватил его руку и крепко сжал в своих ладонях. — Поверь, ты просто не смог бы ничего понять, не видя этого прежде. А даже если… В этом непросто разобраться, даже если знаешь, что искать.  
  
Плечи Исака вновь опустились, он немного поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Эвеном. Они смотрели друг на друга долго, очень долго, потерявшись в безмолвной связи, созданной ими еще даже до личного знакомства. В конце концов, Исак переплел их погрубевшие на костяшках от мороза пальцы.  
  
— Тебе Соня помогла? — спросил он, взглядом немного нервно блуждая по лицу Эвена. — Знаешь, когда вы все еще были…  
  
— Она пыталась. Наверное, она думала, что если будет держать все под своим… — Эвен на мгновение замолк и тяжело вздохнул. — Не знаю. Ей нужно было все контролировать, контролировать меня. И я думал, что мне это тоже нужно, что это самый безопасный путь.  
  
Большой палец Исака погладил запястье Эвена теплым и робким касанием.  
  
— А сейчас?  
  
— Сейчас… у меня нет на это ответа, — сказал он, и это был самый честный ответ. — Но я не хочу продолжать жить в том же духе. Не хочу больше жить в коробке.  
  
Исак нахмурился, сведя брови к переносице, а затем пододвинулся ближе, едва касаясь своими ботинками ботинок Эвена.  
  
— Тогда как ты хочешь жить? — спросил он совсем тихо, словно боялся услышать ответ. Боялся, что любой ответ не будет включать его. Эвен наклонился и провел кончиком носа вдоль носа Исака.  
  
— По-своему.  
  
Ответ вызвал у них обоих улыбку. Их улыбки всегда были заразительны, и от чего-то такого знакомого у Эвена немного защемило в груди.  
  
— Только ты чувствуешь то, что чувствуешь, — сказал Исак шепотом, эхом раздавшимся откуда-то из другого времени, из другой вселенной, где Эвен был свободен, по радио играла песня Габриэллы, а Исак — парень с тонкими руками и тремами между зубов — принадлежал только ему.  
  
— Тогда я понял, — он сказал это неосознанно, слова просто слетели с языка, не успев полностью сформироваться в его сознании.  
  
— Что? — Исак растерянно нахмурился.  
  
Сначала Эвен хотел обратить это в шутку, пожать плечами и засмеяться, увести разговор в другую сторону. Но сейчас в темноте, держа Исака за руку и сидя с ним так близко, что они практически делили одно дыхание на двоих, он ощущал в себе мужество сказать это.  
  
— О тебе, — объяснил он и улыбнулся. Он скучал по таким вот улыбкам, без тени боли. — Когда ты это сказал, я понял, что влюблен в тебя по уши. По-настоящему.  
  
Вдруг наступил момент, совсем короткий, но охвативший собой бесконечность, когда все, что лежало между ними — это тишина, мрачный и бесконечный вакуум, грозивший поглотить их обоих. Но затем рука Исака на шее Эвена потянула его вперед, и когда их губы соединились, он наконец-то выдохнул. Поцелуй получился не горячим, но он не был лишен остроты. Сейчас Исак казался сильнее, чем раньше, увереннее в себе, _в них_ , и это моментально успокоило Эвена. Он не остался в долгу, открылся ему, позволил своему языку встретиться с языком Исака, от тепла и влажности которого бросало в дрожь. Исак издал тихий стон, почти мольбу, и Эвен отреагировал автоматически, потянул его за талию и прижал к себе. Они оба дрожали, то ли из-за холода, потому что пробыли на улице довольно долго, то ли от долгожданного облегчения — Эвен не мог сейчас сказать наверняка. Но когда они оторвались друг от друга, он очень остро ощутил нехватку, и это он знал совершенно точно.  
  
— Ты все еще можешь уйти, если хочешь. Я приму это, — Эвен и сам не понял, зачем сказал это, но ужаса на лице Исака оказалось достаточно, чтобы убедить его, что он вправе надеяться.  
  
— Ты о чем?  
  
Эвен склонил голову, чувствуя холодное касание металлической молнии к подбородку.  
  
— О том, что я никогда не вылечусь, — осторожно начал он, зная, что Исак еще слишком молод и совершенно не подготовлен. Но эти слова нужно было озвучить, даже если они причиняли боль. — Это часть меня, Исак. Это навсегда.  
  
— Я знаю, — в голосе Исака не было ни капли сомнения, и это удивило больше всего. Эвен считал, что ему понадобится время, чтобы обдумать эти слова, понять их значение, но Исак смотрел так, словно знал об этом с самого начала.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты был уверен, — вновь попытался Эвен, просто чтобы самому быть уверенным. Просто на всякий случай. — Пока еще есть путь к отступлению.  
  
Когда Исак улыбнулся, Эвену показалось, что он впервые увидел рассвет, многие годы до этого просыпаясь во мраке. Волна нежности, исходящая от этой улыбки, обдала теплом всю его кожу.  
  
— Зачем он мне? — Исак сжал его руку и подтянул к себе. На этот раз Эвен охотно поддался и положил голову Исаку на плечо, сжавшись в его личном пространстве. И он знал, естественно он знал, что это еще не конец. У них еще будут подобные разговоры, возможно, более болезненные и сложные, чем были у него когда-либо прежде, но также он знал, что Исак рядом. Он здесь, он останется, и Эвен сомневался, что что-то еще для него имело такое же большое значение.  
  
— Как думаешь, что сейчас делают другие Исаки и Эвены в своих параллельных вселенных? — спросил он, подсовывая руку под куртку Исака, чтобы обнять его за талию.  
  
— Я думаю, что… — Исак выдохнул, медленно и легко, обдумывая ответ, а потом поцеловал Эвена в лоб. — Думаю, что они, возможно, мечтают оказаться здесь, на этой скамейке, околевшие от холода, но… вместе. Точно так же, как мы.  
  
И Эвен, всегда гнавшийся за мечтой об альтернативной версии себя, альтернативной версии своей жизни, улыбнулся и удобнее устроил голову у Исака на плече.  
  
— Думаю, что ты, скорее всего, прав, — сказал он и не солгал.


End file.
